No & Not Yet
by and so they said always
Summary: Due to excessive amounts of undeniable (and nearly tangible) tension, Castle &Beckett were constantly mistaken for a couple, even in the earliest days. This is a simple, fluffy collection of all the times suspects, victim's family members and various colleagues mistook them as being together. Each chapter is told from their perspectives as onlookers of the electricity of Caskett.
1. Chapter 1 - Frying Pans & Friction

**Hi guys,**

**So this one is pointlessly fluffy, little scenes 500 words, because who doesn't love ****_Are you two...? / No! / Not yet._**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**No & Not Yet ****– ****chapter 1  
****a caskett fanfiction**

1.05: A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

_This is the tale of Roger (the man who lives in Sam and Melanie's old apartment)._

* * *

The cop (the abrupt one, with choppy dark hair and heels higher than wine flutes) and her charming friend (the tall, broad-shouldered one with sweeping hair and eyes like a baby's) are back.

Their return seems to be motivated by nothing other than their desire to squabble like children in his living room.

Roger sighs.

He has other things he could be doing right now. Like sitting in the silence he is accustomed to.

"So… All right. You and I are married," begins the man.

The female cop (he's pretty sure her name is Bennett) looks pissed, and gives an indignant noise of irritation. She seems pretty adamant to clarify things for the world at large. "We are _not _married."

_Could've fooled me, _he thinks.

"Relax," replies the rugged one, an amused shadow gracing his features.

His friend cuts him off immediately. "I don't want to pretend."

A smile quirks the man's lips. "Why? Scared you'll like it?"

Judging by the way these two are acting, Roger is pretty sure she _would _enjoy it.

The cop's face sets. "Okay. Fine. If you are I are married, I want a divorce!"

Roger used to play guitar when he was a teenager (he thought he'd been the next Paul McCartney, but no such luck); he hasn't picked up his instrument in years, but he reckons he could get a decent riff going on the practically tangible threads of tension conjoining these two like power-lines.

"Yes!" they nearly shout in unison, so fixated on each other they can barely spare the time of day to glance at him.

Wow, he thinks. This is almost like that _Taming of the Shrew _play he was forced to read in high school, except both of them seem to be having too much fun fighting to be bothered taming each other.

He wants desperately to ask if they're together (officially, or, you know, on the side), but it occurs to him that maybe, _maybe_ he could be a suspect in this murder case, for some reason, since this is New York, and anyone you arrest will be guilty of _something. _And he is at least ninety-seven percent that if he gets Heels any more angry than she already is, she might lock him in holding out of spite.

He feels sorry for their fellow cops. Maybe if _these two _were locked in holding together, instead of him, they might sort out some of their virtually tangible tension. This arrangement would have the added benefit of Roger, _not _being arrested.

He's been told by exes that he lacks an ability to read people, but he's sure he's reading these two pretty well. It's pretty clear that the guy _really _wants that girl (who would blame him), and that the girl wants _not _to want the guy.

Interesting.

The female cop and her buddy start prowling around his apartment, acting something out, leaving him somewhat bemused.

He's just about cracked (_so are you two together or something _is actually on his tongue) from curiosity, when Heels picks up one of his cast iron pans, and he decides one murder in this room is quite enough.

* * *

**Hope it was fluffy enough (I know most of my other ones, apart from 3SF, are a little heavier).**

**Please review/comment/etc.**

**x. M**


	2. Chapter 2 - Currently Between Scandals

**Hi**

**Here is the Long Time Coming installment No.2**

**Enjoy (I hope).**

* * *

**No & Not Yet ****– ****chapter 2  
****a caskett fanfiction**

1.07: Home is Where the Heart Stops  
_This is the tale of Anne Green (the textile heiress from MADT)._

* * *

The two figures stride into her peripheral vision, far too confident to be any of the shambling catering staff or the disappointingly airy hospitality assistants she has hired for tonight. They're either disgruntled, accidentally neglected donors, or cops.

Either way, Anne decides, it would be best to keep her cool. Look collected and unfazed by whatever goes down.

"…and red centrepieces go on the sponsor tables," she concludes, before turning to face the new pair.

Her eye is immediately drawn to the tall, severe looking female cop with dark eyeliner, whose gaze could bore holes in a glacier coated in an industrial grade blend of concrete and titanium. She radiates power and confidence; Anne can appreciate a woman on a mission, and fully intends to listen to what she has to say when the cop lady opens her mouth.

Whatever it is the woman in the leather jacket communicates to her is more than lost in translation: Anne has been more than momentarily distracted by the man standing beside her (really very close beside her, far more so then technically or even practically necessary). He looks as if he's regretting all the people in this ballroom, who mean he can't grab that cop and take advantage of the ample wall space. But it's not only that that catches her eye.

"Ricky? Ricky Castle?" She extends her hand, excited, but not caught up in the adoring whirlwind that many girls are. She's used to celebrities. In some circles, she herself is considered one.

Anne proceeds to press him about their single connection, their mutual friend.

She watches curiously as Rick Castle quickly strikes up his playboy façade, smirking about his previous outrageous and socially inappropriate ventures. But his eyes (crinkled with what are currently faked laugh lines) beg for her to stop talking about past scandals and old flames.

Anne is briefly confused, until she remembers the beautiful detective (Kaylee Beckett, it was, she's pretty certain) by his side, who is developing a Class A smirk.

Huh.

Interesting.

"And yourself?" she asks, hoping for the latest scoop in Richard Castle gossip, fodder to strike up conversations with the guests this evening.

"Currently _between _scandals, actually," he informs her.

_Not that you want to be, _Anne thinks smugly. From the way he stares at his detective, Anne would be willing to bet a significant portion of her textile royalties that he would like _very _much to be involved in a deeply serious scandal (that perhaps would transform into something a little deeper, a little more real) with a certain unnamed brunette.

"Oh?" she pushes, because she is _Anne Green _and always enjoyed a bit of teasing, a bit of prying. That, and she's genuinely curious. Perhaps the two are involved already, but are doing a not-so-spectacular-yet-passable job of concealing it. "So… you two aren't…" she lets the sentence trail, waiting for them to finish it.

The response is more than she could have prayed for. She wishes she could have filmed it and handed it to the press, giving them a decent warning that Rick Castle probably wouldn't be eligible for their Bachelor's list next year.

"No," the detective says firmly, certainly, with a tone that permits no argument.

"Not yet," Rick informs her, as if the relationship is a work in progress, a manuscript he's only just starting. Oh, yes, he clearly has many intentions for this girl.

The cop's eyebrows make a brave attempt to achieve their aspirations, and reach for the stars. "Never, actually," she counters.

_Yeah, right, _Anne smirks. _Never my ass._

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review/comment/complain :)**

**x.M**


End file.
